Confession
by Wishlist93
Summary: What happens right after Milagro“? Mulders POV! I held her close to my body as she sobbed into my shoulder. ... It broke my heart to see her like this. Oneshot! Please R/R!


Title: Confession

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Milagro

Disclaimer: The X-Files, Mulder and Scully are sadly not mine!

Summary: What happens right after „Milagro"? Mulders POV! I held her close to my body as she sobbed into my shoulder. ... It broke my heart to see her like this. Oneshot! Please R/R!

--

**Confession**

I held her close to my body as she sobbed into my shoulder. This shouldn't have happened. I hate to see her cry and I hate to see her in pain. I closed my eyes and stroked her back to comfort her. I didn't know what to say, so I kept my mouth shot and just held her close. After a while Scully had calmed down. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek before I pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. They were full of fear. It broke my heart to see her like this. She began shaking violently. She pulled me down close to her face.

„I am cold" She whispered. I nodded and carried her to my waterbed.

„Scully, I need to check your injuries" I told her as I laid her down on the bed. She just nodded.

Carefully, I unbuttoned her blouse to take a look at her stomach. No wounds. I let my hand run over her stomach, nothing. Although she was covered in blood, her blood for sure, nothing was to be seen.

„There are no wounds" I told her smiling slightly even though I was confused.

„But I felt him. I felt it, Mulder" She said.

„I believe you, Scully" She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

„Do you want to lend a shirt?" I asked after a while.

„Yeah" She said and nodded.

I took out a grey shirt from my garderobe and gave it to her.

„Thank you, Mulder"

„Do you need any help?" I asked, not looking at her.

„I think I can handle it" She said smiling as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

„Do you mind if I take a shower?" I heard her shouting.

„Not at all" I shouted back.

I decided to watch TV until Scully was finished. When she came out she sat down beside me.

„Hey, are you feeling better now?" I asked

„Much better"

„What's on TV?" She asked after a while.

„Abolutely nothing...you want to watch a movie?" She nodded.

„Which one?" I questioned.

„I don't know. Nothing creepy...I had enough in real life today" I nodded sadly.

„Pretty woman" I said.

„You have Pretty Woman? Wow Mulder, I always thought you only own creepy alien movies and " She said laughing. I love her laugh, it makes me happy to hear her laugh.

„Who said I was talking about the movie? I just said: Pretty woman" I winked at her. I saw her blushing, it made me smile.

„You're blushing"

„Shut up" She said and hit me playfully on the arm. I grinned at her.

„So...you want to watch it?" I asked.

„What?"

„Pretty Woman. Do you want to watch the movie?"

„I thought...uhh yeah, let's watch it" I nodded and walked into the bedroom to get it. It was hidden in a drawer underneath some stuff.

„Mulder, since when do you have that movie and why...? I mean...you know what I mean." She said as I came back and sat down beside her on the couch.

„I...That's not important, Scully. Let's just watch it and have a good time." _Oh no, I don't want to bring THAT up._

„Come on, Mulder. Tell me" She said smiling. _Stop it Scully! I don't want to upset you..._

„Scully...you don't have to know" I said softly.

„Mulder, I want to know...you can tell me. I promise I'll not laugh at you" _That's for sure! Damn!_

„It was Dianas favorite movie" I watched her as she sat beside me with her head downwards. I sighed and found her hand resting in her lap. I gave it a squeeze before I pulled my hand away again.

„Let's watch the movie" She said a little later. I nodded and put it into the video recorder and pressed play.

We enjoyed watching the movie together.

„Richard Gere is very handsome" Scully said smiling.

„Yeah, his hair is almost as gorgeous as mine" I said running my fingers through my hair. Scully rolled her eyes and laughed.

„Yeah, you're right" She said as she stroked my hair.

„Do you mind?" She leaned against me.

„Not at all" I answered. We were sitting like that for quite a while. The movie ended. Suddenly Mulder heard slight sobbing.

„Scully, are you okay?"

„I'm fine" She sobbed.

„You're not..." I mumbled and sat up straight bringing her with me.

„What's wrong?" I asked, making her look at me.

„I don't know...I just had a hard day. I'm tired" She admitted.

„You can stay here tonight" I told her.

„Thanks"

„No problem. Scully, you take the bed and I'll take the couch"

„No...please, can you stay with me?" She whispered, slightly blushing.

„Of course"

Together we walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed. I was facing Scully's back.

„I want to ask you something, Scully...Padgett wrote that you, Agent Scully, falls in love but he said that's impossible because you are already in love...so... who is it?"

She turned around. She was facing me now. I looked deeply into her eyes and waited for an answer.

„You"

I felt my heart beating faster.

„Scully...I was hoping you would say that. I love you too." I told her softly. She was smiling. _Oh, how I love that smile._

„I love your smile" I admitted, making her smile even more.

„I love yours too" She said, making me smile too.

„Come here" I said. She came closer and huddled up against me. Her head was on my chest, I stroked her hair and laid an arm around her middle. _I love being this close to her. She is so warm...I just want to hold her and never let go._

„Try to get some sleep" I told her softly.

„I don't think I can..."

„Close your eyes, Scully. Just relax. Try to get some sleep."

„You won't leave, will you?" She whispered.

„No. I'll stay right here with you if you want me to" She nodded.

Scully closed her eyes and fell asleep right away. I bent forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked so peaceful. I watched her sleep a while before I drifted off as well.

_End_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Please review )**


End file.
